marko
by Laya14
Summary: this is what happens when my stories come true. we ran away to sant carla and everything went wrong. sorry for suckish summary, story IS better. please read. this is my first fanfic. rated for language use.
1. prologue

MARKO

PROLOGUE2014

Talk about a dark and stormy night. Sheesh! I thought I could make it "home" before the storm got too bad but I, obviously, was horribly mistaken. And that one mistake changed my life forever, literally! I took cover under a small roof jutting out of a building in an alleyway. I gave up trying, with horrid fails, to call "home" saying that I got caught up in the storm. This is how my story played out.


	2. who?

CHAPTER1

WHO?

SNAP! I must have fallen asleep because I woke to the sound of some-one or some-thing stepping on something. "Who's there?" I asked cautiously

"Who are you?" a male voice harshly said

"That depends; who are you?"

"Ha! This chick has a damn good sense of humor. Can we keep her David?" another male voice said proudly

"Marko" the first voice (David) said

"What," the second voice (Marko) said "What David?"

"Shut up!" A third male voice said

"Awww c'mon Paul laugh a little will ya?" Marko joked

"Why should I?" Paul joked back

"Hey!" Marko said as if realizing something "Why aint ya said nothin Dwayne?"  
>"NOTHING?" Dwayne said<p>

"Very funny." Marko mused

"Enough! All of you; shut up!" David hollered at everyone "What's your name?" he said harshly (I didn't answer)

"Can you at least tell me your name?" Marko said soft and sweet. I'm liking Marko already. He had short, curly, dirty blonde hair. A blue t-shirt that had Def Leopard on it. Denim jeans. And sneakers. "Please, love?" there was a look in his eyes, though, I just couldn't place it. While half my mind was telling me not to trust them; the other half said trust him, trust Marko. So trust him I did.

"My name is Jaedyn." I said so only he could hear

"Beautiful name love!" Marko said just as quiet "Hey, you need a place to stay love?" Marko asked with excitement in his voice

"I suppose I could use a place to stay." For some reason the closer he got the more the mark on my right wrist burned. This was a mark I've had for 3 years now. I'm 16 now so I got it when I was 13. "And thanks, for what you said about my name. I don't get that much."

"Too bad love," Marko said (I ignored him calling love) "Cuz it's true. Soooooooo whatcha say David?"

"Fine." David grumbled


	3. the cave

CHAPTER2

THE CAVE

At their (ahem) home (cave) "Not so much of a home." I said

"Long story short, it was a hotel, caved in, now its ours. Are you done talking yet?" David said annoyed

"I dunno. Is it irritating you?" I said

"YES!" everyone EXCEPT Marko said

"NO!"

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Well, its kinda funny!" Marko explained

"Huh?"

"What?"

"It's funny because she's annoying you."

"She," David started before I interrupted with

"Has a name?"

"David aint gonna say your name." Paul said, "Brings up bad memories for all of us, except Marko."

"Whys that?" I asked who can blame a gal I'm curious

"Not something you need to know." All but Marko said

"Oh c'mon at least tell ne!" Marko complained

"No! It's not something that either of you need to know right now." David said, "Do you mind if we call you Iris?"

"Uh DUH! If there is any name I'd want to be called by other than JAEDYN is JANE!"

"SHUT UP!" was mine and Marko's only answer

So they showed me to the "guest" bed and I fell asleep knowing that these 4 boys, and this cave, all looked strangely familiar. I just can't think of how or why? And I don't know if it was in a dream or not, but just then, for some reason, I heard Marko saying "Who are you?" then I felt pain. Just. Pain.

2011

It was just over a month since we ran away. And nobody here cared, or did they? Jacey, my BFF since first grade, just called me over screaming, "I found 'em! I found 'em!" she meant the black roses we had been looking for. Later that night I was walking to the place we were staying at, as I walked down a dark ally Marko's voice came out of nowhere and everywhere. "Who are you?" the harshness in his voice was different from how sweet he had been tonight. I didn't answer. That's when I felt it. Pain. White, cold. Red, hot. Pain. Then Marko's voice said, "Now I will always know." When I had finally made it back "home" Jace was crying, "I did something, Jaedyn. Something horrible."


	4. he's a what now?

CHAPTER3

2014

HE'S A WHAT NOW?

The next night I woke to all 4 boys staring at me.

"Would ya quit starin' ?" I said

"Did you know that you talk in your sleep?" Marko asked

"Why? What did I say?"

"You were saying about a night that was 3 years ago, a few months after you ran away…" Marko said "Do you want me to continue?"

"Of all the things I've said in the past 3 years I haven't said that since it happened."

"Anyway, we're going to the boardwalk. Ya wanna come with?" Marko said

"Sure," I said, "Why not!"

"JAEDYN!" Jacey called, "Were have you been?"

"Hell."

"Ha Ha very funny." Paul mused

"Ya know what Paul?"

"What?"

"WAH!" Paul wasn't happy that I said that. Marko just stood there trying not to laugh his arse off.

"Well, it WAS funny!"

"Thanks." I mumbled then Jace and I went to have fun. We had just returned to our "home" when Jace told me to go buy us two funnel cakes. So I left, no hesitation, I mean it's funnel cakes we're talking about here. Half an hour later, since I was walking, I was on my way back "home" when the boys stopped me.

"What ya doin' love?" Marko asked, I still ignored "love"

"Nothin." I said thinking about what Jace had been telling me on the way back "home" that night.

"Jaedyn," Jace said "You need to know something. You may not believe me but you need to know."

"Oh great, what did you do this time?"

"Its not about me, it's about Marko, Paul, Dwayne, and David. They are VAMPIRES!"

"EX-SQUEEZE-ME?"

"Just think, Jaedyn. Where have you heard their names before? Just think about it." Jacey said sounding worried

So I asked the boys, "Why?"

"Just wondering." Marko said

I raised an eyebrow, not only to the 'just wondering', but also to the song "Live Like We're Dying" blaring throughout the boardwalk. Just then, I heard Jace screaming at me to trust them, vampires or not, they needed to look after me now. This was disturbing so I said, "Can you hold these please?" as I about threw the funnel cakes at Marko, "I…I gotta go check on Jace." And I ran away

When I got to the clearing that Jace and I had called "home" for some time now, I stopped dead in front of Jace (DEAD). So I fixed her up to look as peaceful as possible. As I lay her hands across her chest, I grabbed a black rose from my purse and placed it in her hands to hold. I grabbed a dagger (there was 3 lying on the ground and only 2 were Jaceys' so one was her killers' (so who the crud monkeys carries a dagger around with them anymore (aside from me and Jacey)))? The dude was toast the second he thought of killing her. With the dagger in hand I began to walk about the surrounding area until I came upon what (or much rather who) I was looking for. He, of course, was dead but I still threw the dagger into his heart anyway. I walked back to Jacey, I laid down beside her and fell asleep with a single tear slowly finding its way down my cheek. An hour or so later I woke up to surf Nazis starring at me with daggers in their hands. I heard a soft yet menacing growl from… somewhere. Was I scared? Hell no!

"Would ya quit starin', it's awfully rude." I said

"Ahhhhhh!" they screamed as they threw the daggers at me. they had horrifying aim; they all missed!

"HA!" I said laughing when I heard a snicker from… SOMEWHERE! Not but a half-hour later they were all dead.

"WOW! You are seriously PISSED!"

"Huh?" I said, I was worried that he might tell someone

"I won't tell anyone, love, trust me." Marko said and I wondered if he could hear my thoughts, just in case I put my wall up so that no-one and no-thing could get inside my head, "So, tomorrow is Halloween. What ya gonna be? Are you staying here or are you gonna stay with us?"

"Uh?" I contemplated, "It's a surprise and I have nowhere else to go so yeah I guess I'd stay with you guys if I'm allowed."

"Of course, Love!"


	5. halloween

**i dont own LB so TT sad**

CHAPTER4

HALLOWEEN

I woke up the next night. The boys had left already, probably to the boardwalk. So I got straight to getting my costume on. It was the same costume I had worn 3 years ago. Surprisingly it still fits! After I was ready, I made my way to the boardwalk. I found the boys. For some reason they looked far more familiar with their costumes on than without. Marko had swapped his t-shirt for a ragged old wife beater and he now wore a jacket that had been overly patched. Where had I seen that jacket before? He also had longer hair in the back. Hmmm? David, who had been wearing dark jeans and dark blue aeropostile shirt, now wore all black and a long (black) trench coat. Dwayne had gone from hoodie to no shirt and just jacket. Paul had gone from holey blue jeans and Led Zeppelin t, to tight white holey pants and a mesh shirt.

"And you are… what exactly?" Marko asked

"I dunno what're you?" I joked just then a fight broke out not to far from us. Still looking at the fight, "Hades." I said

"What?" all 4 boys said, they thought I was saying that I knew someone in the fight

"Hades. The Greek god of the underworld." They were still trying to see who I was talking about! "YO MORONS! I'm talking about my costume!"

"OHHH. Well that makes more sense but why a god? Why not a goddess? I mean a goddess costume would be perfect for you! I mean…" Marko was being an idiot and I don't think any of us would let him live that down cuz the other 3 and me were laughing so hard I could have sworn that David, Dwayne, and Paul's faces changed for even the slightest of seconds. The 4 of us who were laughing immediately stopped.

"Well, we're gonna go get some food. Anything ya want?" Dwayne asked breaking what I liked to call his vow of silence

"Nah. I'm good." I said as we went our separate ways

Soon, I got that feeling that I was being watched. Of course it had to be a surf Nazi. So I started running. When I had him a little ways behind, I turned off into an ally. I started to make my way up to the roof, since nobody ever looks up (except me). No, I did not use stairs or a door for there was none. So, how did I get up? Windows! It was challenging for I wore high-heeled leather boots, with red ribbon laced throughout the black of my boots. Unfortunately, the last window was too low from the roof. I may be tall but I'm nowhere near tall enough to reach the roof.

"Ya need help, Love?" Marko said from above "Well, ya need help or not, Love?" I was starting to think that my new name would be Love since that's all Marko calls me and the other 3 didn't like hearing my name, nevertheless, I grabbed his outstretched hand. As he pulled me up to the roof with such ease I figured that now would be a good time to tell him about what I found floating around in my bottomless purse, something that helped me realize why Marko, Paul, Dwayne, and David all seemed so familiar

"Ya know, you could at least make an effort to hide your strength." I stated

"What?" to answer I pulled a movie out of a pocket in the costume

"The Lost Boys is by far my favorite vampire movie" I explained  
>"That's not us." He argued nervously "I wasn't even alive when that was filmed. Those guys are just actors. I'm 19. I was born in… '95." He had to think about that. It only added evidence to truth<p>

"Right." I mused as I threw a good sized stone for the Nazi to go after (which he did)

"It's true!" Marko denied

"You know it hurts to know that you think I'm just that stupid, and I'm not!" I said letting the hurt be heard in my voice just as the other 3 boys landed on the rooftop

"Heylow boys!" I said

"How's Hades goin' down?" Paul joked

"THAT was your lame attempt at modern slang?"

"What?" Paul asked so I made a point of The Lost Boys again. But, unlike Marko, the other 3 didn't deny it

"I used to badger my rentals to let me watch it again. I got… upset… because the 4 of you all died in the end. So I started to think of different ways that the movie could have ended without any of you dying."

"So you knew about us the whole time?" David asked

"Well, yeah, sort of. Yall were just… buried… under other thoughts. No offence."

"None taken."

"So does that mean that you trust us?" Paul asked

"Yes Paul, I trust you guys." I mused

"YAY!"

**A/N. r/r plz**


	6. so you want to be a vampie NOPE!

**me no own lost boys just me n jacey**

CHAPTER5

SO YOU WANT TO BE A VAMPIRE? NOPE!

Back at the cave, "So… why do you like the movie?" Paul asked, "Anyone catch your eye?"

"Oh yes, Paul. You were the most amazingest ever. I just couldn't get you off my mind. I thought about you every second of every day." I said sarcastically

"Really!" Paul squealed, he was, apparently, oblivious to the sarcasm in my voice

"Suuurrrre. Let's go with that." I drawled out the sure hoping he'd get the hint; he didn't

"YAY!"

"Oh great." I mumbled Paul must have heard but not understood because he tried to read my mind. And I love the lot of them, but nobody (and I mean NO-BODY) vampire or not, can ever get in my head. So, sadly, I put up my wall and he fell to the floor in pain

"AHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL, MAN? WHAT IS THAT?" Paul cried out in pain

"Paul," I said, "Could you please stop trying to get in my head. It hurts me too ya know."

"What?" David asked

"Well, I would tell yall if Paul would stop being an idiot and stop trying to get in my head!" I said, also in pain

"Paul enough!" David yelled at him so he finally stopped

"What, man?"

"We would like to know what the hell is going on. So shut up and listen!"

"Well, Jace is Jane Gyre now," I said as the boys grumbled about the name, "But I do still have a few advantages that are left from being Jane. Such as, speed (just a little slower than Jane), the ability to fight using daggers, and the ability to keep people out of my mind. That comes with making that person feel pain, but it gives me a horrid migraine as well. I can talk to other people who have the ability to read minds or anything like that."

"Soooooooo?" Marko drawled out, "Does this have something to do with why you guys don't like her name?"

"Yes, but that story is for a later day. Cuz that exactly what this is; daytime. Now everyone get to bed." David said

Everyone made their way to their beds except Paul and me

"Soooooooo," Paul said leading up to something, "Sorry about trying to get in your head. I forgot about that mind thing."

"Paul, you forget everything."

"Nuh uh. I remember things."

"OK! So tell me, Paul, what do you remember? Aside from your guys' names."

"Uhhhhhhh, your name is Jaedyn. In your past lives you would be called Jane Gyre. When you were Jane, you had every power known and unknown to any kind. The last time you were in this realm you stayed with us and… When you were Jane you could travel to thousands of realms in seconds. And I remember a lot of other things about you." The pause between "and… when" is a change of topic.

"OTAAAYYYYYY!" I said, "Paul, could you maybe add a few things that aren't about me?"

"NOPE!" Paul said with a smile

"Anything else?"

"YUP!"

"Okay, what?"

"I remember your answer to a certain question!"

"Which is…?"

"Well as it was said before or just the question?"

"As it was said before."

"So, ya wanna be a vampire?"

"NOPE!"

"YES!"

"What?"

"Your answer is still the same! Even in this life!"

"That's nice. G'night Paul."

"Yeah. Good night… Jaedyn." At that he went to the boys and I went to bed. Tomorrow is gonna be one hell of a night.

**A/N if it dont make sense go to my profile to read the rest of my stories. they are all about me, jacey, and/or jane gyre**


	7. take a trip down memory lane

**me still no own LB TT**

CHAPTER6

TAKE A TRIP DOWN MEMORY LANE

The next night was all over the place. Paul still thought I was serious last night, Marko still called me Love, and David and Dwayne still refused to say my name! this when on for several nights that turned into weeks. Then months. Finally, a year had gone by and Dwayne had just started saying my name! YIPPY! Summer just ended and the boys were getting low on food (tourists). My dreams began to play on what Jane Gyre called a window. (it's kind of like a TV but without the channels) tonight is probably the most amazing night yet! David just said my name! Tonight will have answers to many questions unanswered.

"Boys! I think its time we take a trip down memory lane. Marko! Jaedyn! Story time!" David called

"Ugh. I'm not a toddler. Story time don't intrigue me in the least." I groaned

"Ya man. What story we talking about?" Marko asked

"Ya wanted to know why we didn't want to say Jaedyn's name?" Dwayne said

"OHHHHH. Otay!" Marko and I said

"When Jaedyn was Jane Gyre, she was in this realm more than once. The first time was when I was human." David said

"The second time was when I was human, and for the first few weeks of when I was a vampire." Dwayne added

"Then the last time Jane was in this realm was when I was human and the first few weeks of when I was a vampire." Paul concluded

"Okay. One, you are still vampires, and two, David starts cause his summary is the most cofuzazilationinating. That is my word for confusing; since yall are obviously wondering." I said and David began his story. Next was Dwayne's story. Then Paul told his story. Paul's story seemed the saddest but then again his was the most recent. It seemed as though they all still held the feelings from their stories; even now! I think I almost cried! Boohoo.

**A/N. hey sorry its short. if u want to read the boys' stories they should be up on my profile soon. i will also b putting up dreams, that will b the dreams that are showed on the "window". davids story is DAVID. dwaynes story is DWAYNE. and pauls story is PAUL**

**jaedyn out**

**P.S. i'm a girl and jaedyn is my real name**


	8. AN

hey i know it has been a while BUT! guess what! I HAVE NEW IDEAS! I AM GONNA UPDATE! I AM GONNA UPDATE! i give thanks to 26893503 for helping me with a new character inspired by her. THANK YOU KAYLEE! i will update soon...


	9. AN again

ok. so i know its been a while, but with justifiable reason. i am working on the next several chapters now. you will have more Marko. I promise. Sorry to those of you who thought this was an actual chapter.

Auf Wiedersehen!


	10. WHAT!

_**WHAT?!**_

I can't believe it's been a whole year since I met the boys. I also can't believe they're still sleeping... at 9:11 PM... three hours after sundown...

"GET YOUR LAZY ARSES UP AND OUT TO THE LOBBY. NOW!" I scream down the boys' sleeping tunnel using the megaphone Paul got me

"Why did you her get her that, Paul?" Marko complained

"Cuz I asked him to." I stated matter-of-factually

"Now that you're all awake... let's get down to business. What are you dressing as tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?"

"What's tomorrow?"

"Why do we need to dress up?"

"I don't remember scheduling one of your parties lately."

If there was a world record for life's stupidest questions, they would have won. If there were a world record for the most cringe-worthy face-wall in history, I would have won that... they might get awarded for causing it but still...

"Forget it." I huffed exasperatedly

ONE DAY LATER!

"Okay, guys, I'm headed out." I say making my way to the cave exit

"What the hell are you wearing?" David asked of my dress

"It's my costume, duh." I flipped him off and left for the boardwalk

On my way I encountered a girl who bore a striking resemblance to Hanna Montana/Miley Cyrus, just not quite the same. She was dressed as a vampire, a semi-skimpy vampire.

"Hi." I said walking up to her

"Hey... do I know you?" she asked looking at me like I'm crazy

"Oh, no," I held out my hand "I'm Jaedyn, I like your costume."

"Erm, thanks?" she said shaking my hand, trust me, it was awkward for both of us...

"Going to the boardwalk?" I asked

"Yeah, you?"

"Yep, I'm headed there myself. Wanna scare the shit out of the Frogs?"

"You mean Edgar and Alan?"

"Yes..."

"Well... I don't know, they're really nice..."

"C'mon, it'll be fun!"

"Well... I suppose, maybe, but they might take things a bit far... they aren't like most people..." she fumbled out

"Oh, pah-lease, I know they are. I also know how to dodge an ill-aimed stake" I smirked

"Well, okay then.." she finally agreed "I'm Bella, by the way."

"Well, nice to meet you, Bella. Let's go!" I said as we reached the boardwalk "TO THE COMIC SHOP!"

AT THE COMIC SHOP!

"Hey, I was wondering if you guys had anything on vampires?" I asked walking into the small store

The Frog brothers immediately perked at my request

"We got lots, depending on why you're looking." Edgar said with an accusing tone as he walked up to me with a raised eyebrow

"Well, you see, this might seem crazy but I swear there are vampires following me..." I said acting scared and making my voice lower and squeakier as I spoke

"Edgar, if they're targeting her, we need to help." Alan whispered loudly in Edgar's ear

"Please, I don't know what to do, I'm so scared!" I whimpered for effect

"Fine, we'll help, but we need to check you first." Edgar bartered "Open your mouth."

"W-what?" I say acting confused and afraid "W-why?"

"Edgar, I don't think she's one of them." Alan told Edgar

"Why would you say that? We haven't tested her yet?" Edgar accused defensively

"Well, for starters, she has a full reflection." Alan countered

As they bickered over whether or not I'm a vampire, I quickly and silently rushed to Bella, but I stopped short when I saw Marko with her. I hid around the corner, watching to see what would happen.

WITH MARKO AND BELLA!

[MARKO POV]

"Hey." I said huskily when I saw Bella

"Marko, how have you been?" she asked "It's been sooo long since we... talked."

"I've been well," I answered smirking "It has been... quite some time..."

I moved closer to Bella and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her to my chest.

"Mmmmhhhhnnnn." She made that sound she knew I loved, that sound that's like the mix of both a moan and a groan at the same time "Marko... I was hoping I'd see you tonight. All dressed up, just like the '80's. Sexy."

"Oh, really now?" I smirked pulling her into a deep, passionate kiss

And that's when I sealed my grave.

BACK TO ME

[MY POV]

"WHAT?!" I shrieked as I saw Marko passionately kissing Bella, WITH TONGUE!

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_

_**I know it took FOREVER! But here is the new chapter! Hope you like it, as always I do not own The Lost Boys, that privilege sadly goes to Warner Bros. R/R**_

_**-J**_


End file.
